As one of graphical user interfaces (GUI) of computers, a. component that changes a value by a sliding operation such as a seekbar is known. For example, the information processing device that controls a seekbar for specifying a video playback position is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below. This information processing device includes a display control means that displays a seekbar for controlling a playback position where a decoding means decodes video data and displays an image extracted by an image extraction means at a position above the seekbar which is determined based on timestamp information.